A variety of board short cuts and styles are available to provide a garment that is both flattering and functional during active use. In such a garment, it is desirable, both from a functional and aesthetic perspective, for the board shorts to lie flat and neatly in the fly area. A number of different fasteners and closures have been developed in an attempt to accomplish a flat, neat appearance when the fly is closed. Some examples of garment structures that have been used to keep flies closed in garments include fasteners, such as, zippers, snaps, buttons, and hook and loop fasteners (e.g., Velcro®), and closures, such as gussets. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,199,215 and 7,174,574.)
While these garment structures are used in most conventional garments with flies, including action sports swimwear such as board shorts, they have a number of drawbacks. First, all of these closure systems require attachment to the fly by way of a seam, which adds to the bulk of the garment and may cause the fly to bulge unaesthetically, especially where such fasteners extend the entire length of the fly. Second, in the case of fastener systems, the fastener can fail or be improperly fastened causing the garment to open unexpectedly. Third, in the case of a gusset, it is necessary for a fabric shield to interconnect the two sides of the fly, which adds to the bulk of the fly, can make it inconvenient to don the garment, and can be uncomfortable to the wearer. Finally, when such closure systems are used in swimsuits and board shorts designed for use while surfing, they have a tendency to be uncomfortable for a person laying on the surfboard.
Some garments attempt to address these issues by locating the closure, i.e., the buttons, snaps, clips, or ties only in the upper waistband of the fly. However, these garments do not address how to securely close the middle section of the fly. This presents a privacy problem, as the fly may open with the motion of the wearer.